Little Boy
The diminutive young criminal known as Little Boy claimed to be the 15 year-old grandson of the notorious mobster Big Boy. It was later revealed that he was actually 23 years old and had no familial connection to Big Boy. Little Boy became obsessed with Big Boy while serving a prison sentence and, upon his release, he set his plan into motion. Little Boy Builds His Empire Little Boy took up residence in the condemned Dorf Arms Hotel, where Big Boy had run his criminal operation years earlier. He had a bodyguard/enforcer named Mousse, and had access to a certain amount of money. He recruited Harold "Hi-Top" Jones into his organization, impressed by Harold's criminal lineage. Little Boy later recruited the teenager Restless Mahoney to be his "moll" in order to further enhance his image as part of the next generation of notorious criminals. Little Boy's plans involved consolidating the 4 most prominent street gangs in the City- The Crypts, the Dragons, the Warlords, and the Zorros. He was successful in this endeavor and organized a concil of leaders with members of each group. This resulted in a decrease in inter-gang violence, but an increase in other criminal activity, primarily truck hijackings and illicit drug sales in schools. Crossing Tracy's Path Dick Tracy was working with police gang activity specialist Sgt. Jackson to reduce gang activity and they set up several sting operations, but the gang members they arrested were represented by a high-priced attorney supplied by Little Boy. Hi-Top's activities were brought to Tracy's attention, and Hi-Top was arrested on suspicion of murder. After Hi-Top's bail was arranged, Tracy followed him back to Little Boy's hideout at the hotel. Tracy was discovered by Mousse and brought before Little Boy. Little Boy intended to have one of his underlings kill Tracy, when Restless unexpectedly pulled a gun on Little Boy. She revealed that she had lost her older brother to a drug overdose, and was using her connection to Little Boy to get close enough to bring him down. A scuffle ensued and Little Boy fled into the tunnels underneath the hotel. Tracy pursued. The End Of Little Boy Little Boy stumbled upon Big Boy's secret vault, which was filled with valuables and a car with a Thompson sub-machine gun inside. He planned to escape, but attempted to kill Tracy first. He fired the gun at the pursuing detective, but the noise and vibrations from the weapon weakened the already deteriorating structure of the building. The ceiling caved in on Little Boy, crushing him (March 26th, 1991). Tracy attempted to dig him out but he soon discovered that the entire building was collapsing and Tracy narrowly escaped with his life. An IRS agent arrived to seize Big Boy's assets. Little Boy's body was recovered along with the other goods, at which point his deception about his age and family was revealed. Hi-Top was imprisoned, and Restless was praised for her assistance. Notes *The relationship dynamic between Little Boy, Hi-Top and Restless (that is, "Kingpin" - "Henchman" - "Moll") was inspired by the dynamic between Big Boy, Flattop, and Breathless Mahoney in the 1990 Dick Tracy feature film. It had no precedent in the comic strip. *Little Boy's discovery of Big Boy's "Secret Vault" was apparently inspired by a 1986 primetime television special in which reporter Geraldo Rivera presented the opening of an underground vault that had been owned by mob boss Al Capone. Capone's vault was empty, resulting in a public embarrassment for Rivera. Big Boy's vault initially appeared to be empty (embarrassing Wendy Wichel, who was hosting a similar special), but Little Boy discovered a secondary cache. Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Gang Bosses